


Oh i'm such a fool, for you

by Animess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, and it was a choice with no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animess/pseuds/Animess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi sleeps (but he doesn't) while Eren pranks (but he doesn't).<br/>Essentially, more self-indulgment in the form of tooth-rotting fluff and kisses that are good for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh i'm such a fool, for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driedupwishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/gifts).



> I LIIIIIIVE. Enjoy, it's almost 2AM, what is my life.  
> Based off of this prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/137531533095/your-otp-known-for-prankingteasing-each-other

“Levi,” Eren called, skirting into the living room of their apartment to find the man. “Babe, have you seen my-oh.” Eren felt fondness bloom in his chest as he took in the sight of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the couch, curled into a tight little ball with his favorite problematic throw blanket- _no, Levi, you can’t just claim it as yours because it smells like me_ -wrapped snugly around him.

Immediately, a wicked grin spread itself across his face, and the fondness was replaced with a slightly more sinister intent.

“Tsk tsk, my love. How foolish of you to leave yourself so defenseless like this,” Eren snickered/whispered to himself, mind overflowing with ways to inconspicuously extract revenge on his sleeping boyfriend.

Just last week, Eren had gotten a face full of plastic wrap upon entering the kitchen, nearly inhaling the entire section while Levi breezed right under it and asked _‘if he wanted any tea, while he’s making some.’_

Admittedly, this incident immediately followed a few remarks about his lovers’ shorter stature as well as Eren rearranging the furniture _just_ an inch askew so that Levi ended up banging his arm-chair height hips on everything in their living room.

Still, Eren thought while uncapping a black sharpie marker he had found on the counter, any chance to corrupt Levi’s stupidly handsome face was too good a chance. Ever so quietly, Eren crept around the couch so he was kneeling by Levi’s sleeping form. Stifling laughter, the marker was centimeters from making contact with the man’s forehead when Eren mistakenly let his eyes drift. Sleek black eyebrows were furrowed in a worried dip, even his sleep, accenting delicately lashed slanted eyes. Bags hung under those eyes, but Eren noted distractedly that they were lighter than he ever remembered them being. Levi twitched slightly in his sleep, causing Eren to tense only for Levi to sigh softly, pink bowed lips pouting out subtly before settling again.

Shit. _Shit_ , god _dammit_.

With a sigh, and feeling only slightly disappointed in his Levi-loving disposition, Eren capped the sharpie and set it aside. Now thoroughly captivated by the blatant gorgeousness of his boyfriend, Eren gently ran cold fingertips across the warm skin of Levi’s temple, letting them drift upward to sift them through silky raven hair. Leaning forward, he pressed a featherlight kiss to the area his fingers had just trailed along, pulling back only to press in and do it again, lingering longer this time before letting his forehead rest softly against the pale one in front of him.

“I’m so weak,” Eren admitted to himself with a little shameless smile, sighing quietly through his nose. He pulled back and left one last kiss to his loves’ forehead before standing from his kneeling position. Eren reached forward only to tuck his blanket up around Levi’s shoulders, resolving to instead do the laundry for him and padding out of the room.

Moments later, Levi felt his face heat up as he hesitantly opened his eyes, letting a hand drift to his forehead to brush over the area where Eren’s lips had been as if to trap the phantom feeling of them still there. He had originally expected to catch him drawing a dick on his face, and his muscles had gone rigid at the sound of a pen being uncapped. Now, his body felt like lava had replaced the blood in his veins and melted his muscles into uselessness. _If you’re weak, you damn brat, then I must be one feeble son of a bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for comments


End file.
